Completely Gone
by R.I. Shan
Summary: How was it that every time they were on a case he seemed to attract danger? The team even makes jokes about him being a magnet for serial killers. It still doesn't explain why he was currently tied up in an Unsub's basement.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, etc.

* * *

_Chapter one: Thanks for being a great friend_

How was it that every time they were on a case he seemed to attract danger? The team even makes jokes about him being a magnet for serial killers. It still doesn't explain why he was currently tied up in an Unsub's basement. He hadn't meant to stumble upon the man; it was seriously his pure bad luck. He was tapping his foot impatiently trying not to doze off. According to him it was very late at night and he was exhausted. Spencer Reid was yet again in the hands of an insane psychopath.  
He was captured early that morning while waiting for Morgan to come out with his coffee. He didn't notice the man watching him. Heck he didn't notice the man with the bat about to jump him. He struggled but the hit to the head knocked him out in less than a minute. When he woke up he saw the man; old, with messy salt and pepper hair and thin rimmed glasses. He was wearing a lab coat and he noticed then that he wasn't in just any basement. He was in a homemade laboratory. The man grinned manically at his bleary expression. He guessed he was knocked out for an hour or so. Several hours after he woke up he heard a door knock and the voices floated down to where he was, it was Morgan and Prentiss. That probably sent the man over the edge because the next thing he saw was a syringe with clear transparent liquid.

He recognized the needle all too well. The man grabbed his arm tightening a belt around it. The profile the team had come up with a few hours ago before all this stated he was insane and unstable but they didn't know how unstable. The Unsub, Jerry Bates, shoved the needle into Reid's arm. Reid felt the liquid travel up in his veins into his system. Unlike any other drug it didn't feel the same. It worried him because if it wasn't drugs then what was it?

Morgan broke down the door. He didn't wait for back up. Not when Reid was involved. Morgan punch the man on the face making Bates topple backwards. Emily was right behind and held the gun in front making sure to keep the old man in check. Morgan hurried to Reid's side and untied him. He took off the belt and carried Reid.

"Hey pretty boy hang on," Morgan whispered.

"I don't feel so good," Reid moaned.

"I know pretty boy we'll get you all better," Morgan promised.

"Derek that wasn't just any drug…oh god…he wasn't just any…any Unsub…he-he was an unstable madman…a mad scientist," Reid said softly his voice weak.

"Don't talk," the older man ordered.

"It hurts…D-Derek," Reid continued.

"We need paramedics!" Morgan shouted.

"Derek…thanks," Reid whispered in agony.

"Spence…pretty boy stay with me!" Morgan pleaded helplessly.

"Thanks for being a great friend," and with that Spencer Reid passed out in Derek Morgan's arms.

Morgan hurried out the house where paramedics were waiting. He reluctantly handed over the limp body. He wanted to keep his Pretty boy safe but he couldn't even do that. Hotch ordered him to go in the ambulance with Reid. He complied and left holding onto his hand. They were best friends, like brothers. He wasn't going to let Reid down. Not now and god forbid not until he dies.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and no I will not kill Reid or any other characters. I love the angst and so I cannot kill any characters without warning it just seems unfair. So Reid won't die but sadly will suffer, my fault my bad. You have been warned for chapters to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or anything here.**

**Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, etc.**

* * *

_Chapter two: The damage_

Reid woke up with bright lights downing on him. He squinted and saw his team members surrounding the bed. He looked at them with a worried expression none seemed to look at. For a minute he thought he died and was a ghost. He wanted to laugh at that thought but his head was pounding.

"Hey pretty boy you finally woke up," Morgan smiled noticing him first.

Reid cleared his throat, "Hey."

"Want some water Spence?" JJ offered.

"N-No thanks," he croaked.

His mouth was dry but he didn't need water.

"You gave us quite a scare Kid," Rossi spoke next.

"Sorry," Reid smiled apologetically.

"It's important that you rest," Hotch said with relief in his voice.

"Alright…what happened?" Reid asked the team.

"You were…being held hostage in the Unsub's basement," Prentiss provided.

"Oh," was all he could say.

"You scared me pretty boy…for a second I thought you died," Morgan whispered.

"S-sorry," Spencer muttered tiredly.

"We should leave you alone and get some much needed rest," Hotch added.

"I'll go get a doctor you woke up," Garcia grinned.

"Come on," Hotch ordered.

"Wait…Morgan," Spencer called.

The rest of the team looked expectantly at the two agents.

"I'll catch up later," Morgan assured.

They nodded and headed out the door.

"Hey what's up?" Morgan asked.

"W-what happened…what happened exactly?"

"I…I found you but it was too late…that guy had a syringe in your arm…and you were mumbling something…something about not being drugs something else that what I assume you were trying to say was poison," Morgan explained.

"Well what was it?" Reid probed.

"Water," Dr. Kimua says as she enters.

"Water? I'm sure that was more than water," Reid protests.

"There was nothing wrong with the liquid Dr. Reid. It was just an elaborate scheme to make it seem threatening. According to the lab results and many tests running it was only clear water," the doctor assured.

"But-"

"Listen to the doctor and rest pretty boy," Morgan intervened.

"Morgan…"

"I won't leave your side I promise," Morgan squeezed his hand.

"A-alright thank you Dr. Kimua," Spencer smiled weakly.

She merely nodded as his drooping eyes gave out.

"Dr. Kimua, are you sure that was only water?" Morgan asks softly.

"Positive," she nods.

"…I feel like something's not right…Maybe it's because he gets hurt too often," Morgan muttered.

"Yes it may be true but he's strong. He did survive the anthrax attack. Thanks to him many survived as well," she pointed out.

"Barely," Morgan sighed.

"He'll be fine just the blow to the head a few bruises and cuts but that's all," she assured.

"So it's all physical?" Morgan questioned.

"The damage yes…we didn't seem to find anything wrong except from his exterior image," she answered.

"Okay thank you," Morgan replied.

"You're welcome," she smiled before leaving the room.

* * *

"How is he?" Hotch questioned as she left the room.

"He's going to be fine," she responded.

"Are you sure?"

"As I'll ever be…you guys are like family right?"

"Yes," Hotch supposed.

"Then he will be fine with a caring family structure like yours," she says.

"I hope your right," Hotch thought.

"So do I," she nodded.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews like always.

Sniper(Guest)I'm glad you like the idea.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, etc.

* * *

_Chapter three: It's an order_

_Andre Maurois wrote, "Without a family, man, alone in the world, trembles with the cold."_

"Reid you should've taken the week off," Morgan scolds.

"I'll be fine," Reid assures his worried friend.

"You overslept today! You never over sleep," Morgan points out.

"I had a minor concussion, I just got out of a hospital, and we had to fly back to Quantico," Reid explains.

"And it doesn't end there," JJ sighs from behind the pair.

"Another case?" Morgan questions.

"Apparently so," JJ says.

Reid started to cough.

"Hey you okay? Do you need water?" Morgan asks.

"I'll be fine," Reid repeats.

"We'll wait for you so go and get a drink," JJ says kindly.

"Come on pretty boy," Morgan pulls him.

Another cough made them stop midway to the break room. Each cough was worse than the last. When they reached the break room the coughing subsided. Morgan studied the younger agent worriedly. Reid ignores it and gives him a weak tired smile instead. Morgan grabs a bottle of water. He hands it to Reid a bit reluctantly.

"I prefer coffee," Reid mumbles under his breath.

"Just take the water," Morgan responds.

Their hands brush for a split second. Morgan's worried look turned into panic. He regarded Reid's eyes. He placed a cool hand on the younger's delicate face. Reid looked confused.

"You have a fever," Morgan clarifies.

"And you got that by touching my hand?" Reid asks annoyed.

"Your hands are usually cold as ice," Morgan shrugs.

"Well the others are waiting and I certainly don't need a babysitter," Reid replied bitterly.

Reid accepted the bottle offered and walked out the small room. His defenses were up now. He knew Morgan wouldn't be put on hiding his 'condition' whatever it may be. And he _was_ right. Morgan knew something was wrong…terribly wrong. He will tell Hotch about his concerns.

Charlotte, North Carolina:

"Looks like this is a tough one," Garcia, technical analysis, says over the screen.

"What's going on?" Prentiss asks going over the files.

"Well for starters two girls and one guy have gone missing and three people have appeared dead over the course of last month," JJ informs.

"Is there any information on the missing people now?" Rossi questions calmly.

"Jessie Aquino is twenty-four years old. She was going home for spring break to her parents' but it seems like she never made it. he vehicle was found on the side of the road what seems like several days," The local PD notifies.

"Melissa Jenkins is twenty-six years old and has similar information," JJ adds.

"Except…" Reid begins but stops when convulsions of coughs start again.

"Reid?" Hotch inquiries.

"S-sorry," Reid gasps as his cough comes to an end.

"By all means kid if you don't feel well-"

"I feel fine Rossi," Reid replies coldly.

The team gapes at his sudden bluntness.

"…Anyway except for Jordan Connari, he was taken from his own home…he's also forty to fifty years old…this doesn't fit the MO," Reid continues softly.

"…Alright shall we get to work?" PD, Caesar Kessler suggested.

"Rossi and Prentiss you go to the ME, JJ you stay and deal with the press, Morgan and Reid you'll go to the hotel and rest, I'll stay and do the geographical profile," Hotch directed.

"Hotch I am capable of doing my work," Reid objects.

"No and it's a final say. Morgan make sure he rests enough," Hotch continues.

"No," Reid disapproves.

"It's an order Reid," Hotch glares.

Reid remains quiet and nods reluctantly agreeing.

"Come on Reid," Morgan prods.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, etc.

* * *

_Chapter four: No answer_

_"Life is for the living._  
_Death is for the dead._  
_Let life be like music._  
_And death a note unsaid."_  
_― Langston Hughes_

"You feeling better?" Morgan asked while driving.

"Focus on driving," Reid sighed slightly annoyed.

"Are you mad?"

"Just a bit," Reid admitted.

"We're just worried…" Morgan trailed off.

Spencer started to cough again. Towards the end he began to groan.

"Should I pull over?"

"Y-yeah," Reid nodded.

He gently pulled the car over and came to a halt. Reid opened the door and retch everything he had eaten that morning during their flight.

"Reid?" Morgan questioned softly.

He hated when people vomited. It was a bit disgusting but he sucked it up for Reid. Reid didn't answer he just heaved.

"Reid…answer me please," Morgan spoke again.

"I…I don't feel well," Reid moaned.

Morgan unbuckled his seatbelt and rushed over to Reid's side. He rubbed soothing circles into his back. He wanted to puke as well when he saw the bile on the ground.

"You still have a fever," Morgan observed.

"I'll be fine…maybe just…ate something bad," Reid shrugged.

"Reid…" he whispered.

Reid leaned back in his seat. He felt as a headache started to manifest. He groaned again.

"Let's just go to the hotel," he replied weakly.

Morgan sighed and closed the door. He made his way to the driver's side and started the car. He drove the rest of the way in silence. He knew aggravating Reid would make him feel worse. A while later they arrived in the parking lot. Morgan parked the car and went to help Reid. He had to shift most of Reid's weight onto his to support him. He was so weak and burning up.

They checked in and walked to their room. Good thing they were sharing the room. Now he could make sure to keep a closer eye on him.

"Do you need anything Pretty boy?" he asks.

"I'm just going to take a shower and then sleep," Reid mumbled his response.

"Alright," Morgan agreed.

Reid grabbed his toiletries and headed toward the bathroom. He turned on the warm water and let it run. He lay down his towel on the cover of the toilet seat. He sighed deeply and suddenly the room started spinning. He held on to the wall and made a futile effort to call out. It came as a struggled chock but with the water running no one would've heard it. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the ground with a thud.

It was twenty minutes and no sign of Reid. Morgan sighed again…_it doesn't take him this long,_ he muses. He knocked on the door but no answer. He called out. Again no answer. Hotch came in the room after a soft knock.

"How's Reid?" Hotch asked.

"He got in the shower a while ago but hasn't come out. I tried calling but he won't answer…the door is locked too," he replies.

"Reid!" Hotch calls out.

No answer.

"Knock the door down," Hotch ordered.

"What?"

"Knock the door down," Hotch repeated.

"Alright," Morgan nodded.

He kicked the door but it barely opened all the way. There was something…_someone_ blocking it. He opened it slowly and found Reid on the ground. He acted on instinct and gathered the really pale agent in his arms. He rushed out and placed him on the bed. Hotch right behind didn't miss a thing.

"Reid," Morgan called his name.

The boy's breathing was slow and sounded struggled. Hotch checked his pulse.

"It's not strong enough," he said gently.

"Reid don't you dare die on me here!" Morgan shook him.

"Mmm…just tired," Reid groaned.

"Reid!"

"Mmm?"

"You okay?" Hotch questioned.

"Tired…" he answered.

"Next time don't fall asleep on the ground," Derek scolded.

"'m 'kay," he whispered hoarsely.

"Let him rest…if it gets worse we'll take him to the hospital," Hotch responded.

"…I'm staying by his side," Morgan insisted.

"You should go…the team needs you," Hotch said.

"No…" Morgan replied.

"Morgan," he began.

"I don't want to leave him," Morgan cut him off.

"I'll stay with him," Hotch assured.

"…I'm worried…he looks like his dead and alive," Morgan shuddered.

"You and I both," Hotch reasoned.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and everything.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

* * *

_Chapter five: Cold blue eyes_

_"The truth is you don't know what is going to happen tomorrow. Life is a crazy ride, and nothing is guaranteed."_  
_**-****Eminem**_

"M-Morgan?" Reid asked groggily.

"He left a while ago, out with the team, Hotch informed.

"Oh…oh god," Reid whimpered.

Hotch grabbed a trash can and placed it on the side of the bed. He watched as Reid vomited. He saw how Reid heaved since he had thrown up before. There was nothing for him to really retch.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"…No," Reid answered.

"Alright…how are you feeling?"

"Tired…how long have I've been out?" he asked.

"Well it's three in the afternoon," Hotch said.

"I've been out for three hours twenty-six minutes and fifteen seconds?" it sounded like a question though it was a clear statement.

"Basically," Hotch nodded.

"I'm still exhausted," he moaned.

"Do you need me to get you anything or…maybe call a doctor?" Hotch suggested.

"No…I-I think I'll live," Reid answered.

"Alright…if you'll excuse me I need to bring some files," Hotch sighed as he exited the room.

"Morgan?"

"Hey Hotch…how's Reid…and why aren't you with him?" he asked panicked.

"He just woke up I was just going to get a few files…he seemed fine except he threw up," Hotch answered.

"He doesn't even have food in his system."

"Well he still had bile to retch," Hotch shuddered.

Back in the hotel room Reid sat up. He was still extremely dizzy. The headache returned painfully. He was in so much pain. It hurt to even breathe. His chest hurt as well as his abdomen. He started to cough again as Hotch and Morgan reentered the room.

"Hey," Morgan rushed to his side.

"Reid?" Hotch asked softly.

Reid chocked and moaned. He was in clear pain but against his protests what could they do? They watched as he kept coughing. It was a terrible sound. It was a cough laced with pain.

Morgan sat on the end of the bed and Hotch stood beside him. Reid gasped for air. He gulped but that motion caused more coughing and more pain.

"Reid?" Morgan called.

He finally looked up after coughing, "Hey."

"Hey you okay?"

"Fine…just sore throat," he shrugged.

"If you say so…" Morgan sighed.

"Can…c-can I go back to the station?"

Morgan glanced at Hotch as he nodded in agreement. Morgan gaped. Hotch sighed and went forth to explain.

"It'll be better…he'll be with us so we can help. We also need his help," Hotch said matter-of-factly.

"Fine…" Morgan agreed reluctantly.

Hotch left before they did. Reid went to take a shower. This time they both made sure the door was slightly open just in case. Morgan waited patiently as Reid finished dressing. He looked paler than when Morgan last saw him.

Twenty minutes later they were in the SUV. Reid was in the passenger seat as Morgan drove. They heard a metallic sound rebound from the front of the black SUV. Then another landed. The car started to swerve as Morgan desperately tried to maneuver it. They crashed against a post. Morgan was knocked unconscious. Reid strained to see what was happening despite the protests of his pounding head. He saw cold blue eyes peering at him. Then he was engulfed in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter six: Genius is madness_

_"There is no great genius without a mixture of madness."_  
_**-Aristotle**_

"Who the hell are you?" Morgan shouted.

"Tsk tsk tsk Agent Morgan patience," the man replied.

"Where's Reid?" he growled.

"SSA Dr. Spencer Reid?" he questioned.

"Where is he?" he hissed.

"…Well if you really want to see him," he smirked.

He left the cold basement and closed the door.

Morgan had woken up an hour ago in this strange place. It was cold and old. He struggled against the handcuffs for the time being. His wrists were probably cut and bruised. He had asked for Reid but that asshole hadn't told him.

A minute later he heard the door open and moaning.

"Reid!" he called out.

"M-Morgan?" he responded tiredly.

"Thank god you're okay," he whispered relieved.

"Now will you shut up?" The Unsub questioned.

"Fuck you," Morgan replied with hatred.

"Whatever," he slammed Reid against the wall near Morgan.

Morgan quickly scrambled to his feet and tried to get up but his feet had chains.

"What the hell do you want?" Morgan asked pissed.

"…Dr. Spencer Reid," he replied and shut the door.

He heard as a lock was placed and secured.

"Reid? Pretty boy?" Morgan called.

"Mmm…god this hurts," he mumbled.

"Hey you okay?"

"In pain…" Reid responded.

"How are you feeling otherwise?"

"Same or worse than before," he groaned.

"This is my fault…" Morgan stressed.

Reid rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"You always blame yourself for something that can't be helped," Reid explained.

"Can you blame me? Either way who is that guy?"

"I don't know…h-he…reminds…me of…B-Bates," Reid answered.

"Bates?"

"His blue eyes…"  
"But I made sure that son of a bitch was in jail…" Morgan said.

"…I'm…I'm actually afraid…I'm so weak and tired…you heard him. He wants _me_," Reid whimpered.

"Hey. Hey pretty boy no shhh," Morgan tried to soothe him.

"I'm scared Morgan…I can actually feel myself dying," Reid cried.

He was so weak and vulnerable and it broke Morgan's heart. He had never seen Reid so broken not even after Hankel.

"We're going to get out of this alive," Morgan assured.

"The team won't notice…they'll think I got sick again and that we decided to stay or go to the ER," Reid continued.

"No don't think like that…"

"Morgan…he wants me dead," Reid whispered hoarsely.

"If I could take the pain away from you I would without thinking twice," Morgan sighed.

Reid closed his eyes and his breathing evened out. Morgan saw his chest rise in fall. He really wished this was just one hell of a nightmare. The doors slid open.

"He asleep?" the man asked.

"Who are you?"

"He told you didn't he?"

"How did you escape?"

"Easy…they were going to put me in a mental institute…then again genius is madness," Bates replied.

"Go to hell," Morgan spat.

"Right now I don't think so…"

"Are you involved in the murders here?"

"No I just tracked your team down…honestly that guy is too reckless he'll be caught in less than a day…but when they realize that you aren't with him? I don't know when they'll notice," he chuckled.

"Why are you doing this?"

"In the beginning you were too close…I barely killed two people," he shrugged.

Morgan glared at him. Bates was talking like it was a normal everyday conversation. Morgan knew the only reason he was so confidently talking was because he was going to kill them.

"Tell me agent…what dragged your team to my case?" he questioned.

He didn't reply.

"Was it the mystery death?"

"If you know then don't ask," Morgan answered.

"If they can't figure it out then Agent Reid is in trouble. He won't make it you know?" he smiled.

"…You tortured your victims…while they slowly died…" Morgan stated.

"Yes…but the torture was for my own benefit to break them…the death itself is painful enough," He nodded.

"Then why are you holding me hostage as well?"

"To torture Dr. Reid means to torture you as well…" he smirked.

"Why are you so obsessed with Reid?"

"…Figure it out," and like nothing he disappeared in the shadows of darkness.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey tannerose5 glad you reread it so let me make it clear, Bates is Jerry Bates the madman that 'poisoned' Reid. Hope this cleared any confusion.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter seven: Fight for you_

_"As we advance in life it becomes more and more difficult, but in fighting the difficulties the inmost strength of the heart is developed."_

_-Vincent Van Gogh_

Morgan woke up to the sounds of coughing. He opened his eyes slightly but then they widened in pure horror. Reid's lips were tainted a scarlet red. Drops of blood spilled from his hand that had covered his mouth when he coughed. He was coughing up blood. Morgan was immobile. Reid's stomach churned and he fell on his knees.

The older agent watched in complete shock. Reid was throwing up blood. Morgan thought he was about to pass out on the mere sight. He gulped and made his way closer to Reid.

"M-M-Morgan?" he whimpered.

"Shh don't struggle," Morgan whispered.

"It hurts…" he muttered.

"Shh pretty boy I know but you have to be strong," Morgan soothed.

"I don't know-"

"Reid please don't talk…it'll make you weaker," Morgan said.

Reid's fever rose and he was shaking severely. Morgan tried not to think of the blood that slowly spread. He took deep breaths and then he felt Reid relax.

"Better?"

"Yeah…" Reid breathed heavily.

"Rest," Morgan ordered.

"I won't make it," Reid whispered.

"Will you stop being pessimistic?"

"I barely survived what happened with Hankel," Reid replied.

"Reid, don't do this to yourself," Morgan begged.

"I…I-I became an addict and almost ruined my life…I almost died at his merciless hands," Reid choked.

"You overcame the addiction and you certainly survived,"  
Morgan reassured.

They were interrupted by the clatter of heavy doors. Reid tensed immediately. They heard heavy footsteps walk down the stairs. Bates stood in front of the pair. He smiled evilly and looked at the ground.

"Seems like you're running out of time," He said calmly.

"W-what?"

"You might be in the final stages of life," he explained.

Reid's eyes went wide. Morgan wanted to shut him up and wipe that stupid smirk off his face.

"Come here," he grabbed Reid's arm roughly.

Reid whimpered.

"Let him go!" Morgan yelled.

Bates raised an eyebrow.

"Take me but leave him alone. He's in a weak state and tired!" Morgan shouted.

"'Organ," Reid began.

"I won't let him go but I'll make sure you watch that I will also not kill him," he walked over to a monitor and turned it on.

It was a dim lit room with a chair in the center. Bates grinned.

"NO!"

Bates pulled Reid and shut the door. Morgan waited a minute…then five…and then Reid was in the room. Morgan closed his eyes.

"Agent Morgan open your eyes," Bates called from the monitor.

Morgan looked around. That meant there was a camera in there too. Morgan cursed loudly. Bates laughed.

He moved Reid to the chair. He didn't even bother to bind him to the chair. Bates cocked his head to the side. He disappeared for a second. When he came back he held something in his hand. Morgan struggled to see.

"SSA Spencer Reid welcome back," he said.

"…W-what do y-y-you w-want?" Reid stuttered.

"You know I love inflicting pain…you work in the BAU. You should know…you do study people like me for a living right?"

Reid looked at him. Bates' eyes glistened in delight. He extended what was in his hand.

"W-what are y-you going to do?" Reid asked.

He made Reid lean forward so his back was towards him. He cuffed his hands to make sure he wouldn't fight back, though he wasn't much trouble considering the state he was in.

"No-no-no," He pleaded.

Bates took off his shirt and pressed the metal to his bare back. Reid cringed as Bates pressed harder. He felt the electric shock run through his body. He trembled as the pain ran all over making it difficult to breathe.

"Stop!" Morgan shouted at the screen.

Reid's body slumped.

"Giving up yet?" Bates asked.

"Bite me!" Reid hissed.

"That's the spirit. You hear that Agent Morgan? He's willing to fight for you," Bates laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Mind or anything here.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter eight: Breaking point_

"_Darkness is the absence of light. Happiness is the absence of pain. Anger is the absence of joy. Jealousy is the absence of confidence. Love is the absence of doubt. Hate is the absence of peace. Fear is the absence of faith. Life is the absence of death." _

― _Jess Bowen_

Morgan watched as Reid was mercilessly beaten. He heard the cries of pains. The cries for help. He had cut through his wrist by many attempts to break the cuffs. He saw Bates bring Reid to the room which held them captive. Bates smiled at Morgan's glare of hate.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Bates asks.

"Fuck off," he growls.

"Touchie..." he laughes.

Bates throws Reid on the ground. He moves to Morgan's side and takes out a handercheif. There was something off about it. He pressed it to Morgan's face. Morgan struggled but it was useless.

"I wasn't planning on killing you but I should at least weaken you," Bates reasons.

"What?" Morgan hisses.

He was already getting dizzy.

"I give you a few days to develope symptoms," he responded.

"What was that? It smelled awful," Morgan complained.

"That is the smell of death," Bates answers.

He took of the cuffs but left the chains. He walked up the stairs and shut the door.

"Reid?" he called hoarsely.

"H-he poisoned you?" he asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me," Morgan evaded his question.

"Morgan-"

"Just sleep okay? He took you for hours," Morgan sighed.

"How long?" Reid questioned.

"Really long...it's night time," Morgan continued.

"I'm sorry," Reid apologized.

"No pretty boy...come here," Morgan gathered the beaten agent into his arms.

"My body aches," Reid said, voice raspy.

"He whiped you..." Morgan says softly studying the marks on his bare back.

"It hurt...but now it's numb," Reid whispered.

"He didn't kill you that's good," Morgan points out.

"Then I'll die of blood loss," Reid winced.

"You won't die," Morgan assured.

"I'll hang out...just a bit longer," Reid smiled tiredly.

"Sleep," Morgan ordered.

Reid nodded his head until his eyes gave out. His breating evened out as his chest rose and fell. He looked so peaceful. Morgan hugged Reid to give him warmth. As bad as it seemed Reid was topless and his flesh was torn. Morgan needed to provide him as much warmth as possible without hurting him. In a matter of minutes Morgan fell asleep as well.

An hour or so passed when the heavy footsteps returned. Morgan held on to Reid tighter making him whimper.

"Sorry Reid," he apologized.

"I-is he...b-back?" he asked tiredly.

"I won't let him take you," Morgan assured.

"Don't worry I didn't come for him," Bates whispered.

"Then what do you want?"

"I just wondered if you needed food.. if you're hungry," he shrugged.

"For an old man you sure are one-"

"Want the food or not?" he questioned cutting him off.

Reid looked up at him pleadingly, his mouth dry with flakes of blood.

"Fine," Morgan agreed.

Bates handed him a plate with pancakes, eggs and bacon. He then placed two glasses of water next to them.

"Thanks," Morgan muttered.

"Enjoy," Bates smiled and walked across the room.

He sat on a chair and watched both agents in fascination. He made a mental note that if both are alive then neither would give up. He loved this game. If he broke one then the other was sure to break next.

Bates saw Reid gulf down the water. He smirked. Sweet-sweet poison.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter nine: No way out_

_"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather it is one of those things that give value to survival."_  
_**-****C. S. Lewis**_

"What do you mean they never made it?" Hotch hisses into the phone.

"They never showed up," the PD replies.

"Are you positive?"

"Yes sir…" came the dreaded answer.

"Alright," Hotch snaps the phone shut exasperated.

"Something wrong?" Prentiss asks as she walks in the room.

"Reid and Morgan haven't shown up," Hotch sighs.

"Well we already caught this bastard so there's nothing to worry about," Rossi says coming from an interrogation room.

"Did he confess?" both ask interested.

"All the abductions and the previous murders," Rossi nodded.

"Umm…guys?" JJ calls.

"What's wrong?"

"They found Morgan's SUV…crashed against a post…there's no sign of either Morgan or Reid," she responds.

"No trace of them?" Hotch questions.

"None," JJ confirms.

"…Could the Unsub be behind this?" Prentiss asks.

"No…he wouldn't be that stupid," Rossi adds.

"There's more…" JJ begins.

"What is it?" Hotch demands.

"Jerry Bates…he escaped while the local PD was taking him to a mental institute…what if…what if he took them?" the blond liaison continued with fear lacing every word.

"…Get Garcia,"Hotch muttered.

Prentiss grabbed the laptop and got the bubbly technical analyst on the line.

"Hello my lovely doves how can the ruler of all help you this wonderful evening?" Garcia chirped from the screen.

"Garcia…Morgan and Reid are missing," JJ said quickly.

"What? I thought you caught the bad guy?"

"Jerry Bates escaped and we have a feeling that he tracked us down." Hotch supplied.

"Oh no!"

"We need you to check any back accounts or any paper trails for Jerry Bates now," Rossi spoke.

"I'm on it…you are going to find them right? I'm mean Reid is sick and…and what if-"

"We'll do anything we can," Hotch replied.

He shut the laptop and looked at the rest of the team.

"New profile on this psycho and I hate to say it but we'll have to treat Reid and Morgan as victims…"

* * *

"Hello," Bates said with his flashy trade grin.

"What do you want?"

"I was just thinking…Dr. Reid looks peaceful doesn't he," he turns his attentions to a sleeping Reid.

"Don't…he needs to rest," Morgan growled below a whisper.

"You can always take his place," Bates offered kindly and excitedly.

Morgan looked at Reid thoughtfully.

"Anything to make the pain as less as possible on him," Morgan replied.

"Good. Now stand," he urged ecstatic.

Morgan obeyed and stood up. He watched as Bates undid the chains around his ankles. They were bruised and had scratches. Bates put the cuffs back on and lead Morgan to another room. Morgan looked one last time at the peaceful agent. Reid stirred and mumbled incoherent words in his sleep. Morgan took a deep breath and closed his eyes as soon as he saw the daylight break in. It was already morning with the sun out covered by the tree branches.

He was taken to a similar room than the one that had once tortured Reid. He studied the room carefully. he finally decided that they were most likely in the middle of a forest in an abandoned cabin. There was probably no service, no connection to the outside world, and most importantly no way out.

He was chained to a wall facing it. He felt the strikes on his back burning and painful. He didn't let his strong façade falter for one moment. If Reid had taken this and much more pain then he certainly could. For him…for his best friend


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Sorry I'm late...

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter ten: Anything except for that_

_"I question myself every day. That's what I still find motivating about this. I don't have the answers, I don't pretend that I do just because I won the match. Just keep fighting and maybe something good happens."_

**_-Andre Agassi_**

Reid woke up letting his gaze wander. Morgan was no where in sight, he sighed. He was tired all the time now.

He managed to sit up and whimpered slightly._ How long have I been out_ he wondered. The door opened which revealed a very bruised and beaten Derek Morgan. He gasped lightly and coughed immediately by the sudden intake of the sharp breath.

He was shocked at what he saw. His best friend. The strength in the BAU. In their team. Looked broken and defeated. He looked pale and was covered in blood. Some, which he knew was his, but the rest was all Morgan's.

"Sleep well?" Bates asked curiously.

Reid paid no attention to the man. He only had eyes for his beaten friend.

"Derek..." he said softly.

Bates rolled his blue eyes and let Morgan fall to the ground with a thud. Morgan rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"Sleep well?" Bates repeated with gritted teeth.

He seemed to get irritated by being ignored. Reid made a mental note. The more information the better.

Reid glared at the man and went to Morgan's side instead.

"Hey pretty boy," he smiled.

Reid placed his head on his lap.

"He you okay?" Reid asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine," Morgan assured weakly.

"Oh god," Reid moaned when a sharp pain made it's way to his chest.

"Reid?" Morgan asked worriedly.

"Tsk," Bates shook his head and yanked Reid up.

"No...you said you'd leave him alone," Morgan protested.

"I said I'd let him rest. I never guaranteed anything once he woke up," Bates grinned.

Morgan moaned and struggled to get up. Bates was faster and kicked him on the side of the head. Reid let out another gasp. Bates laughed as he pulled the thin and dying agent. He left but not before turning on the cursed screen.

Moments later Reid was in the chair moaning and groaning in pain.

Blood ran down his chin from his mouth. Morgan shuddered slightly. He felt utterly useless yet again. Bates smiled like always as he inflicted pain on Reid. He seemed to enjoy hurting Reid more than anything else. Morgan cursed again.

Bates then walked in front of the camera and placed a piece of cloth over it. Morgan tried to see through it but it was dark. All he heard where the begs and cries that filled the empty rooms. He knew what was going on. But he honestly hoped it was anything...he'd hope for _anything_ except for _that._

* * *

"Garcia please tell us it's something good," Prentiss said.

Reid and Morgan were already missing for more than twelve hours making everyone on edge. Making their fearless leader guilty.

"Actually yes and no," Garcia answered slowly.

"Explain," Rossi probed.

"You were right Sir..." She said looking at Hotch worriedly.

"Jerry Bates did track you down..."

* * *

Thirty minutes later Morgan was pissed. The pain on his back. The throbbing and the splitting headache were nothing compared to the churning of disgust he felt. He threw up all the burning bile that had built up ever since they got kidnapped. How could a man be so cruel. How could he have hurt Reid like that. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

He hurt Reid to get to him. He was trying to get to _him_. Bates was trying to break both of them and what better way than to bring the past before they died.

"Fuck you Bates!" he screamed.

"Burn in hell you son of a-"

Gunfire. The horrible screeching sound rebounded from the walls.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter eleven: Now or never...too late?_

_"Our greatest weakness lies in giving up. The most certain way to succeed is always to try just one more time."_

**_-Thomas A. Edison_**

_Reid's P.O.V._

I saw as Bates went in front of the camera. I also saw the smirk on his face. He was clearly pleased about what was about to happen. I closed my eyes feeling sick. The blood loss was making me weaker and weaker. I had no chances of survival in this state. I opened them slowly to see Bates coming towards me. I shut them again and waited for the pain that was sure to come.

Instead he caressed my face. I shuddered. The cold fingers on my face tracing my jawline and down my chest. I blocked it out after that. All I remember was pain that I never dreamed of before. Pain that my friend would be hearing through the shouts and pleading.

After thirty minutes of hell he finally got off of me. I was paler than usual considering I was already pale and I had hardly any blood left. I was shaking but not of cold anymore. I was trembling of pure disgust. Morgan would never want to even look at me again. I felt disgusted... at myself.

He yanked me up again and dragged me to the living room. I whimpered as I sat on the couch. I curled up into a ball and cried silently.

Bates walked in the room and placed a plate of food and water on the coffee table.

"What...what about Morgan?" My voice cracked.

He grunted and retreated. I heard as he moved through the kitchen and went to the heavy door that contained a very angry Morgan. I made my way quickly to a cabinet that held what I was looking for. I saw it open when I walked into the living room and passed the kitchen. If I could get the chance I knew I would take it. It was now or never. I grabbed what I needed an shoved it into my pocket.

I could hear the shouts and curses from Morgan. But what got to me and stopped me in my place was the gunfire. My heart sank. There were no more shouts no more screams and probably no more life.

The foot steps neared the top and I hurried back to my place on the couch minding what was in my pocket.

I look at Bates terrified once he reenters the room. He grunts again and pulls me up. He drags me to the basement where my eyes landed on Morgan.

There was a pool of blood surrounding his body. My assumption of his body since he didn't as much twitch or move.

My legs gave out under me and I fell to the ground on my knees. I was panicking. I felt completely alone. He left like the others always did. Morgan...the one who promised...the one who kept those promises dead? Was I too late? Was my plan too late?

Bates chuckled and shut the door behind him.

"M-Morgan?"

* * *

"What... how? Weren't his accounts closed or at the very least frozen?" JJ asked.

"Yes but no one considered to look at his wife's account," Garcia nodded.

"Wife?" Hotch questioned, "We weren't informed of this."

"Dead wife to be exact. That's why. So little ol' me went snooping around like ordered and I found that someone, Jerry Bates, had taken a certain amount of money hours after he escaped and an hour before you left he booked a flight," Garcia explained.

"How did he know where we were heading to?" Rossi asked.

"...Reid's phone..." she said quietly.

"W-what?"

"Does that mean that he had planned all of this?" Prentiss asked.

"Well he was certainly smart considering he was captured and escaped. e probably knew that was going to happen...if he did which he obviously did then nothing could've prevented it," Garcia sighed.

"You mean he implanted a chip in Reid's phone?"

"Yes sir..." she nodded.

"Smart and deadly not great combo," Rossi mused.

"His intention now is killing...we have to find him before the game is over," Hotch said angrily.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: For anyone worried this will turn into something more it won't. This is not slash but remember that Morgan went through a lot in his childhood and Reid is afraid that what happened to him now might push Morgan away because of the horrible memories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter twelve: Promises_

_"It makes my heart sick when I remember all the good words and the broken promises."_

**_-Chief Joseph _**

_Morgan's P.O.V._

Reid came back and I heard his soft sobs. His head was on my chest. He knew I wasn't dead but yet he didn't move. I guess he needed the comfort. My eyes flung open when the crying stopped and I sighed. My should was killing me.

Reid was still on top of me. I stroked his short wavy hair.

"Why did you cut it?" I asked.

"Hm?"

"Your hair?"

He shifted a bit minding my wound and sat up.

"I dunno," he shrugged.

I looked in his eyes for a hint of deceit. There was no emotion in them. He was in an abyss now and I don't think I'll be able to get him out. I sat up slowly.

"Reid...talk to me," I pleaded.

"I...I can't," he whispered.

"What happened?" I questioned.

"I can't," was all he replied.

I sighed and moved closer. He tensed up. I continued and put my good arm around his shoulders.

"I know..." I began.

He didn't answer me.

"He did things that hurt I know pretty boy," I whispered.

"Aren't you disgusted..." he whispered softly.

I heard the hurt in his wavering voice. It took all the courage I had to face him and look him in the eyes. Now they weren't empty. They were full of pain and hate.

"I'm not...I couldn't be...not at you," I replied.

"B-but-"

"But nothing...this wasn't your fault. He's playing with us...Reid the longer we hold on. The longer we remain together we have better chances." I interrupted.

"I won't survive next time," he replies.

"You have to try," I urge.

"I know... how long...have we been...kidnapped?"

"Let's see...he got us the day we were going back around four...then he woke us up at one...the next morning he came back...I'm guessing two to three days," I shrugged.

"Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever do that again," he scolded quietly.

"I won't...I prom-"

"Don't promise...not in this situation," he interjected.

"...Why?"

"It's impossible to keep promises...they'll only break," Reid sniffled.

"Then I promise not to promise," I say trying to make a light mood.

"He's poisoning us everyday you know," he replied after a while.

The lighthearted mood dying quickly.

"Reid-"

"The bullet...it's still lodged in," he continues.

"I've noticed," I say.

"You have to take it out..." he sighs.

"It'll hurt like a bitch," I smile.

"Then let me," he offered.

I nodded and watched as his slim fingers ripped the fabric. His long slender fingers traced around the blood hole.

"Ow..." I groan.

"It'll hurt," he warned.

"...I figured as much," I sighed.

He looked around and found something that seemed like a small knife.

"It's not sterilized," he said.

"Anything better than a bullet in my should," I shrugged.

He nodded and dug with it deep into my torn skin. I yelled and squirmed at the uncomfortable pain. He smiled in triumph when he got the bullet.

"Fuck," I muttered.

"Sorry," he smiled sadly.

"You got it out didn't you?" I panted.

"True...here," he handed me the bullet with his bloodied hand.

"Great memory to have," I smile.

"If we live that is...C-can I?" he asked.

I smiled. He placed his head on my good shoulder and closed his eyes. Instantly he fell asleep.

"I know what you went through and I know you're scared and disgusted about yourself. But trust me I've been there and it's hell...I'm not worried about anything just worried that you might die...so please hang on," I whispered softly.

He stirred a bit and fell back to sleep. I closed my eyes and joined him in deep slumber.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter thirteen:Death_

_"The fear of death is the most unjustified of all fears, for there's no risk of accident for someone who's dead."_

_**-Albert Einstein**_

Bates arrived again. He stood in front of the agents for a while. he knew today was the day. His favorite prisoner was already at his ends. He was surprised Reid actually lasted this long.

Reid whimpered as he was pulled from his sleep, his deep slumber of the only peace he had left. Derek groaned at the sudden movement and the pressure lifting. He opened his eyes and saw Bates do his usual routine before torturing either agent. Derek sat up against the cold wall blood dripping down his wounded shoulder. Like always he was made to wait for the dreadful show.

* * *

Hotch was restless. He needed to find Morgan and Reid. Fast. Rossi was giving the profile of description. Emily and JJ were handling the phone lines. Hotch snapped out of deep thought. He dialed Garcia instantly.

"Are there any woods nearby?" He asked.

"I need a second," she answered.

He could hear the furious typing. In a matter of seconds the tech responded.

"I got something!" She exclaimed hopeful.

"Are there any abandoned buildings or houses? Anything?" He questioned impatiently.

He heard more typing and then a click.

"There are at least four properties that are absolutely empty...and this is only in the nearby town," she sighed.

"...Garcia I need maps for that area," Hotch ordered.

"Sir? Are you going to find them? Are they in the woods?" She questions nervously.

"We'll try to find them... and I hope they are. It's the only place that wouldn't be disturbed...it's the only place to look left," Hotch assured.

"Please hurry...I heard a forecast of snow..lots of it," she informed.

"I understand Garcia," he hung up with a heavy sigh.

They've been missing for three days..._what are the chances they're even alive?_

No, he pushed all negative thoughts aside. These were his agents. They were strong. He had to believe that. He picked up the phone and called everyone in the conference room. As soon as they arrived he explained his 'theory'.

"We know the woods," the local PD officer said.

"Good because we need all the help we can get," Hotch said sternly.

"We got the maps," another interrupted holding the printed papers.

"Let's get going," Rossi nodded.

They each grabbed a printed map and partnered with someone else just in case.

Prentiss and Rossi were both together searching the surrounding area before moving on to the cabin.

"Do you think we'll find them in time?" Prentiss asked.

"We will find them...but the question is whether they're alive or not," Rossi replied.

* * *

Morgan watched the beating again. The previous treacherous scenes playing out. Reid was suddenly quite. His head lolled to the side. If he wasn't trained for the little details he would have missed it.

"'m sorry," Reid mouthed.

With simple words Reid's eyes fluttered, closing completely. Morgan stared. _Was he dead? Did he die?_

"No...no Reid...you said you'd try..." Morgan muttered.

Bates stood back and smiled. _Finally_, he thought.

He picks up the body and puts it over his shoulder.

"Well agent Morgan," he turns to the camera.

"Looks like Dr. Reid finally gave up," he snickered.

"You son of a bitch!" Derek screamed.

Bates laughed maniacally like always.

"Reid wake up! Reid!"


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Wow thanks everyone for being so awesome. I just realized thanks to PercyJfan1802 that I left off on a cliffhanger...it wasn't intentional but yeah I'm not sorry for it either. Anyhow Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter fourteen: Family_

_"Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."_

_-David Ogden Stiers _

Snow started to fall lightly onto the ground. Prentiss took a deep breath. The change in temperature made the world seem peaceful. Despite the fact that her friends, _her family, _was in danger nothing compared to the calmness of today.

* * *

Bates walked out with Reid slumped over his shoulder. He smiled when he noticed the snow fall. In minutes his head was covered in flakes. _Perfect_, he snickered. This would definitely hide any tracks or any mistakes made, if any. He took a deep breath and made his way far from the cabin. He walked for about ten minutes and then laid the limp body down on the hard cold ground. He began to dig a ditch to bury the dead agent.

* * *

Rossi pointed to the small cabin. Prentiss drew her gun out as Rossi knocked on the door. When no one answered Prentiss nodded and watched as he knocked it down. He signaled that is was safe at the moment. They heard each other calling 'clear' low but loud enough to hear from various places. When they finally gathered in the living room they hushed. They heard whimpering from an unlocked room they clearly forgot to check.

Rossi pushed it open wider and cautiously made his way down. Prentiss right behind her eyes grew wide in terror. Her friend was lying on the ground bleeding practically to death, skin torn, and bruises everywhere. She immediately ran to his side and tossed her gun to the side.

"Morgan what happened?" She asked.

"Reid...hurt...dead..." Morgan responded hoarsely with incoherent words.

"Where?" Rossi questioned.

"Out..." was all he managed before he blacked out.

Rossi grabbed his phone.

"Damn it!" He cursed under his breath.

Prentiss still heard him though.

"What?" she asked worriedly while holding Morgan in her arms.

"One bar of signal...Let's hope it's enough," he sighed.

He pressed call. The phone was answered on the second ring.

"Hotchner," came the gruffy tired voice.

"Hotch we found Morgan...Reid, however, might be dead. We need paramedics now!"

"Got it we're on our way," Hotch said as the call ended.

Hotch arrived and at the sight of one of his strongest members he paled. _What the hell did they go through?_

He snapped to his senses as the medics wheeled Morgan away on a stretcher. Hotch turned to Rossi and as soon as their eyes locked they knew they had to look for Reid next. They walked out from the back and found the footsteps imprinted on the snow covered ground.

"If we don't hurry the tracks will disappear," Hotch said.

"We also need to hurry before the snow becomes heavy making the trek dangerous," Rossi replied in agreement.

They got a small gathering of people who were willing to join them.

"We want to come," JJ interrupted quietly.

The blond liaison looked sick and exhausted. Rossi shook his head.

"What if he wakes up?" he questioned.

"He'll understand," she added quickly.

Both men noticed the slight sniffle that escaped her. They knew Reid was like a brother to her and after losing her biological sister due to suicide they couldn't blame her for caring about the people she now considers family.

Hotch sighed. He was about to say something but Prentiss cut in.

"They'll find him...Morgan needs us now," she said softly.

The blond liaison shifted her sad gaze to her friend.

"You better find him. What will...w-what will I tell Henry if he doesn't come back?" she choked.

"We promise we'll bring him back," Hotch nodded.

Rossi smiled sadly and gave her a hug for reassurance.

Hotch and Rossi looked one last time behind them before focusing on their valued team member that now depended solely on them.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter fifteen: Pulse_

"_With my last breath, I'll exhale my love for you. I hope it's a cold day, so you can see what you meant to me."_

**_-Jarod Kintz_**

Reid opened his heavy eyes. He looked towards Bates and a low growl escaped his lips. Bates, however, paid no attention. He just continued digging. _You're going to regret this, _Reid thought. He slowly rose to his feet a bit wobbly cringing. He took out a syringe with pure poison from his pocket. He noticed the difference from the one injected into him almost immediately.

He hovered over the crouching man and saw the pulsing vein in his neck. Reid took a deep shaky breath and lowered the needle just above the said vein. He plunged it deep into the skin and saw the liquid slowly disappear. Bates' eyes grew wide in pain. His head snapped to the agent he thought of dead.

"Next time learn to properly find a pulse," Reid said groggily.

"You bastard!" He whipped out a revolver, which Reid assumed was the one used on Morgan.

As Bates was about to pull the trigger he collapsed. He was shaking and blood spat from his mouth.

Reid fell on his knees and watched the horrific scene play out. That could've been him with the same dosage. He shivered and watched as the man's head rolled to the side. Big, blue, dead eyes peering at him. Reid wept in disgust, he never meant to kill any unsub he had encountered. It was his job whether he liked it or not. It was for family and in this case in order to stay alive.

Reid brought his knees to his chest and curled into a ball his arms losing grip on his legs. His body laid back on ground. Ignoring the sharp numbing pain on his back he laid flat. His body aching and begging for warmth. Warmth that was once provided by a friend who might be dead. His teary sad hazel eyes closing shut at the memories. The memories occurring slower and slower until they faded and only darkness remained. Tear tracks run down his abnormally pale face. His breathing started to slow down to a final gasp.

* * *

Rossi and Hotch had been walking with a small SWAT team and a few officers close behind. They set out on good time to follow the tracks but after five minutes they faded until finally they vanished under the piled snow.

"Sir maybe we should go back the storm is making it difficult as it is," the SWAT leader said.

"No, we _will_ find Reid," he insisted.

"But-"

"Don't argue," Rossi intervened before Hotch snapped.

The man nodded his head and remained silent for the rest of the way.

After thirty minutes of wandering they came to a halt in the entrance of a small clearing. At first all they saw was snow but then they all noticed the all too familiar piles that were clearly bodies. Rossi immediately headed to one while Hotch went to the other.

Hotch looked at the ground and saw his missing agent. Quickly he got on his knees and gently brushed a hand to the man's cold face.

His lips were a light hint of blue and frost was forming. He didn't hear him breathing nor did he see the falling and rising of his bare chest. He leaned in further while he pressed his fingers to Reid's wrist and maybe, just maybe, detect a pulse.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I was going to update yesterday but I got busy, or what I call being busy, sorry. Honestly I didn't even think this story would be any good but you guys proved me wrong. Thanks everyone and anyway let's go on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, and torture.

* * *

_Chapter sixteen:Please don't let him die _

_"Laughter is not at all a bad beginning for a friendship, and it is far the best ending for one."_

_-Oscar Wilde _

Rossi looked at the dead man before him. The syringe in his neck sticking out and the bruising already visible. He looked at him with disgust. Someone who dared hurt his only family deserved to die. It was a quick but very painful death as far as he could tell. He turned to look at Hotch who was currently hovering over the other body. He hoped the body wasn't Reid's and if indeed it was then he hoped it wasn't a mere body. That perhaps the "body" of the other person, Reid, was still alive.

* * *

Hotch exhaled a breath he didn't even know he was holding. There under his fingers was a detectable, extremely slow, pulse. It was something that meant Reid was still alive, barely. Hotch shot a look to an officer who quickly called for paramedics. He relaxed until he realized a few things. Rossi made his way over and knelt down beside Hotch.

He noticed Reid was turning from pale, white as a ghost, to a light blue. He absolutely hated what he was about to do.

"Is he...?" he trailed off.

"He's alive...but his body temperature is dropping fast...I assume it's the hypothermia," Hotch replies.

"Hypothermia?" Rossi questioned.

"He's been out here for half an hour...His torso is exposed to the cold, freezing snow...I'm surprised he's actually survived this long...I know I'm being pessimistic but I really am shocked," He explains.

"And the fact he's been poisoned," he added as an after thought.

"...where exactly are the damn medics?" Rossi asked frustrated after putting all the factors together.

"Right here sir," a young man said from behind as he arrived.

"Well then hurry," Hotch ordered.

"What are we working with?" Another asked.

"He's been poisoned and has hypothermia," Rossi said quickly.

"Apparently beaten and tortured as well," the young paramedic muttered.

Rossi and Hotch had confused expressions. The paramedic lifted Reid's body to show what he meant. When they saw Reid's blood oozing from his tattered back their eyes widened. Hotch's frown deepened. Both senior agents remained dumbfounded.

Their thoughts came to a stop when they heard the rushes and hurried voices of the medics.

"WE'RE LOSING HIM!" one shouted.

_Please don't let him die_, Hotch prayed to the heavens.

"Hurry he's not stabilized," someone else yelled.

Rossi rose to his feet and Hotch mimicked slowly.

"He's fought for this long to give up now."


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I absolutely hate finishing a story on an odd number of chapters but I just decided to end it here. Thanks everyone again for everything.

**edit:** Just noticed I kind of left off on a cliffhanger since no one knows what will happen afterwards. So I was thinking on a poll for a sequel more or less intense give or take. So I'd like to know what you think. IF I do decide on a sequel it will be called Broken...or along those lines. So yea vote, please.

***Sequel is called Breaking the Habit and it's now up...***

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

Warning: Rated for the mention of drugs, language, torture and a horrible ending.

* * *

_Chapter seventeen: Saved_

_"No matter what happens, or how bad it seems today, life does go on, and it will be better tomorrow."_

_-Maya Angelou_

Morgan woke up from a painful bitter sleep. He was greeted by the bright blinding lights and the familiar smell of disinfectant. He placed his gaze on the people that were in front of his hospital bed. Unable to speak clearly he coughed. This earned the looks of concern to switch onto him.

"What happened?" He asked hoarsely.

"Oh baby don't you dare scare me like that again," Garcia cooed. She was the first to speak. Mascara was on her cheeks from obvious crying.

"Hey baby girl," he smiled weakly.

"You almost gave me a heart attack! I literally came as soon as they transferred you here since they didn't let me fly," she smiled.

"Transferred?"

"You came back from North Carolina sweetie," she answered Morgan's silent question.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan finally asked.

The team looked around at each other a bit nervously. _Was he dead? _he groaned internally how many times had he thought of that?

"Where's Reid?" He demanded again more harsher than intended.

"Mr. Morgan please keep calm," Dr. Kimua walked in wearing her white lab coat.

"I will not keep calm until a) I see Reid or b) You tell what the hell happened," he muttered getting more worried and irritated by the second.

Dr. Kimua sighed but nonetheless gave up.

"Look to your left," she motioned.

Morgan followed her gesture and his eyes widen.

There laying practically half dead was Reid. He had so many machines monitoring him.

"Dr. Spencer Reid is in an induced coma," she continued.

"A...coma?" His mouth suddenly went dry.

"Yes," she nodded.

"What...how?"

"We know his situation but we needed to give him narcotics."

"Narcotics?" Morgan now glared at Hotch.

"It was necessary for the surgery," Hotch sighs, he didn't want to but he reluctantly agreed in the end. He, however, did make sure it was one of the weakest knowing Reid would probably never talk to him for it.

"But why narcotics?!"

"Because without them he would've died," Rossi explains.

"Died..." Morgan says soft almost like a frightened child.

"He had to undergo surgery. He had a few broken ribs which one managed to penetrate and puncture his lung," she adds in a serious manner.

"Reid..." He whispers, not once did he take his eyes off of the thin man.

"We found poison..." Dr. Kimua says after a while.

"Poison? Why the hell did you not find any before? Even I could have fucking tell you without diagnosing him," He questioned pissed.

"Because we based our previous investigation on the vile we found in the crime scene from the beginning...we disregarded the syringe used on Dr. Reid when the results came back as normal water," she explains a bit taken back from the language Morgan used.

"Oh God," JJ gasped teary eyed.

"Both, you and Dr. Reid, were poisoned with hydrochloric acid poison. This poison can be transferred by drinking any amount or even inhaling it. The traces on Dr. Reid, however, were higher than in you," she sighed.

"So how did my 187 and my sexy Adonis get poisoned?" Garcia asked panicked.

"When Dr. Reid was first kidnapped he was poisoned by the liquid in the syringe. Directly going into his already weak immune system due to the Anthrax attack a while ago. Though you would think that would've made him stronger it was reversed since his system was still healing from the damage done before. Later he inhaled quite a bit and drank it numerous times without noticing that only made matters worse. You, Mr. Morgan, were poisoned through drinking it and inhaling it," she explained.

Morgan remembered the handkerchief Bates had used on him. The foul smell filling his nostrils. And then the water...the water that accompanied every meal they received. The water that Reid gratefully took after coughing blood and vomiting. He shuddered and felt the ridiculous pang of guilt in his chest.

"What about now?" Prentiss asked.

"Now they've both have been treated so they should be fine in that part as they are quiet stabilized," she smiled briefly.

Everyone's eyes went back to Morgan who was still examining the deathly pale agent.

"He'll be alright...the tortured wounds on his body should heal with time you should worry about yourself now," she added.

Morgan only managed a weak nodded.

Dr. Kimua left the room quietly not wanting to disturb them. Morgan smiled gratefully that she did not mention the other horrendous act that happened when captured.

"Reid saved you, you know," Prentiss said after a silent minute.

"I know," he whispered as he looked at his arm in a sling.

He finally noticed his own tattered body. His wrists were bandaged from the fight he put up with the handcuffs. His whole torso was wrapped up in gauze as well. His shoulder hurt like living hell but it wasn't anything compared to what he lived through for three days.

"And you saved him," Hotch added kindly his normal stoic face softening.

"No Hotch...I didn't do anything..." he muttered miserably recalling all the tortured memories.

"Y-you...g-gave him the will to fight till the end," JJ sniffled.

"It still cost him more than needed," Morgan replied.

The team remained silent and one by one left with some excuse. He knew all too well that they wanted to give him some time alone. He turned back to Reid and whispered a pained sorry.

"How I wish I could've taken the pain away," He whispered before closing his eyes and falling into sleep.

_End_


End file.
